Our Story
by WestonFollower
Summary: The story of Clint and Laura Barton


**Title: Our Story**

 **Author: WestonFollower**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Summary: The story of Clint and Laura Barton.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, I wish I was Stan Lee.**

 **Notes: So… I was huge Clintasha shipper walking into aou, and now I'm a huge Laura/Clint shipper and all for the Clintasha friendship, so I hope you like this. Please follow, favorite, and review.**

"Hey," Laura smiles at the attractive man sitting next to her at a local bar, "are you ok? Your eye is pretty bruised, and your arm..." her voice trails off as she admires his muscled arms.

Clint laughs, if she only knew what happened. She was beautiful, it wasn't like a model, she was just a natural beauty. "I'm fine, really."

She raises her eyebrows at him, "If you say so…"

"What's your name?"

"Laura." She sticks out her hand.

"Clint." He happily shakes her hand and smiles at her.

What the hell was he doing?

* * *

"So," Nat stands beside Clint, "wait, your dating someone, and it has lasted longer than six months?"

A sweaty Clint nods and lets an arrow hit the target, again. "Yeah, it's been eight months."

"Wow, and how? What the hell do you tell her when you leave?"

He shrugs and hits the target perfectly. "She thinks I'm a travel agent."

Natasha pulls her hair up in a ponytail, "What about your injuries?" she pokes Clint's newly bruised arm.

"I lie to her, I hate it but I lie to her. Now can we quit talking and practice more?" He pulls the bow back.

The Black Widow shrugs. "Yeah, I don't get why you practice 2 hours a day, you never miss."

"That's why I never miss."

* * *

"Clint, I can't do this. You keep coming back bruised and beaten and now you've been shot! We've been together for almost a year now, you have to tell me what's going on. Please, I deserve to know." Her brown eyes plead at him from across their kitchen table.

He shakes his head and wants to pull his hair out. "Please, please, just forget about it."

Laura can't believe her ears. "No, I can't. Clint, I can't do this if you're not honest with me."

"Laura you can't tell anyone, ever. I'm an agent, not a travel agent. I'm agent of the secret agency S.H.I.E.L.D, I work with Natasha, you know the girl I told you about? We are Strike Team Delta. I know this sounds crazy, but it's who I am."

Laura slowly takes it all in. It actually made a lot of sense. All the sneaking, why she couldn't meet Natasha. "I believe you."

"You do?"

Laura rolls her eyes, "Yes, you idiot. I love you." She quickly grabs him and kisses him deeply. When they finally break apart she laughs lightly, "Do you have a uniform?" she jokingly asks but her eyes widen his reaction, "oh my god, you do, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Go put it on."

"Yes Ma'ma." Laura waited patiently for Clint to walk out, when he did her eyes looked over the uniform.

It was very flattering, "I love it."

* * *

Laura plays with her wedding ring nervously counting the seconds. Quickly she grabs the pregnancy sticks and reads all of them, positive. This was finally happening, after being together for four years, they were having a baby.

"What does it say?" Barton and Romanoff say at the same time.

"Excuse me, I'm the father."

"Whatever, I'm the awesome aunt."

They both begin to bicker like brother and sister. "Positive." The farmhouse is silent and then they embrace her. Clint kisses Laura while Natasha hugs her tightly. "We can do this, right? We can do this, I think I'm going to puke."

Later that night while Natasha is sound asleep in the guest bedroom Clint kisses every inch of Laura's stomach. "He'll be an archer like me."

"He? What if it's a girl?"

Clint shakes his head at her, "It's a boy, I am positive."

"Whatever you say, Hawkeye."

* * *

Laura rolls around in her sheets and sits up with tired eyes and feels for her husband that wasn't there. She slips on her robe while she walks out to the barn, the door was opened. Clint was shooting arrows hitting the center of the various targets set up around the barn.

He was covered in sweat, like most nights since the New York incident. She remembers the call she got when Loki took over her husband's mind. It even sounded ridiculous in her thoughts. "Hey honey, can't sleep?"

He doesn't look at her and keeps shooting. "Yeah, not really tired, you should probably go back to bed. You know how early the kids wake up."

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about you. Nat told me-"

"Laura," he turns to her and gives her a reassuring kiss, "I'm fine, honest. There are just some nightmares, that is it."

"Are you sure?"

Yes Ma'ma. Hey, you wanna shoot?" She bits her lip and nods. He was changing the subject, but she believed him.

Laura grabs the bow and pulls it back, Clint wraps his arms around her and helps her with her position. His breath is on her ear, "Release it." Laura does and misses the center by an inch.

"I swear I don't know how you and Lila do it, at least I got Cooper who's more interested in painting, like his momma."

"Maybe the next one will be a mixture of both of us."

Laura winks at him, "Follow me and there will for sure be a next one," she quickly skips out of the barn.

Clint smiles and throws his bow in the hay and runs to his beautiful.

* * *

"He's coming, Clint! Where are you? You have never missed the birth of our children. You are not missing this, you can't you promised." Laura cries into the phone from her hospital bed.

Clint was currently flying at high speed to where his wife was, training lasted longer than it was supposed to, and she wasn't due for another two weeks! "I'm coming."

Laura cried as they told her to push again, "I can't I need-" just then her husband ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Ok, I'm ready."

Clint kissed her forehead and whispered words of encouragement in her ear, and then beautiful and perfect baby boy came into the world. Nathanial Pietro Barton he was named after his amazing aunt, and the man who saved his father but couldn't save himself.

He was only two minutes old but his parents were already so in love with him.

* * *

Tony takes a gulp of alcohol; it was a night like when Ultron attacked them. Instead of Dr. Cho and Banner, there was Laura and Wanda. "I have a question for you, young Everdeen."

Clint rolls his eyes at the stupid nickname. "What could you possibly want to know?"

"Have you ever missed a target?"

Everyone shifted their attention to Hawkeye, except for Nat, she knew this answer. It was a good question, from his time as a avenger none of them have ever seen him a target. "Yes, once."

"Do tell Robin Hood."

"I was in the barn practicing and Laura came in and she told me that she was pregnant with Lila. The doctors told us she would never get pregnant again. So my fingers slipped and I missed the center by an inch."

Laura smiled at the memory and handed Uncle Steven their baby. "That was one of the happiest days of our lives."

Tony whines from his position on the couch, "Why does Cap get to hold Nate and not me?"

"Tony you're drunk." Everyone laughs at his reaction and Clint gives Laura a quick kiss. "I love you, Hawkeye."

"I love you to."


End file.
